Joyeux anniversaire !
by Miss Mugiwara
Summary: One-shot avec Kagami et Kuroko en couple principal et une multitude de couples secondaires. Le titre veut tout dire, OS réalisé à l'occasion de l'anniversaire de Kuroko. Rating M pour lemon. Rien d'autre à dire, si ce n'est que j'espère que vous aimerez. Bonne lecture !


Bonjour tout le monde !

Je vous propose, avec un peu de retard par rapport à l'évènement traité, un one-shot pour l'anniversaire d'un des personnages principaux de Kuroko's Basket, j'ai nommé, Kuroko Tetsuya ! J'ai mis un peu plus de temps que prévu à l'écrire, mais j'adore le résultat ^p^ J'espère que vous apprécierez ce modeste écrit autant que moi ^^

Rating M pour lemon à la fin (mon premier lemon de yaoi !) Couple principal : Kagami x Kuroko. Couples secondaires : Kasamatsu x Kise, Moriyama x Kobori x Hayakawa, Midorima x Takao, Ootsubo x Miyaji, Aomine x Momoi, Mitobe x Koganei x Izuki, mais aussi un léger Hyûga x Riko, ainsi qu'un très léger Murasakibara x Himuro, et pour finir, un couple d'OCs : Furihata x Hosoda. (oui, oui, j'ai un OC qui s'appelle Furihata...)

Le couple principal est mon préféré, le KagaKuro - première fois que je poste un KagaKuro concret - donc attendez vous surtout à un one-shot plein de romance ~ Bonne lecture !

Les personnages & Kuroko's Basket appartiennent à leur auteur : Maître Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

* * *

Joyeux anniversaire !

Nous étions le 31 Janvier. Rien d'extraordinaire à cela, et la séance d'entraînement de l'après-midi du club de basketball de Seirin se déroula comme à l'accoutumée. L'élément qui vint tout déclencher fut une conversation dans les vestiaires. Toute l'équipe était là, y compris Riko qui, bien que des garçons se changent devant elle, griffonnait sur son calepin.

- Kuroko, tu as prévu quelque chose alors ?

- … Non, Kagami-kun.

- Vraiment ? Mais c'est pas comme si ça arrivait tous les jours !

Étant donné que la conversation prenait un tournant intéressant, Koganei vint et intervint.

- De quoi est-ce vous parlez ?

- Vous savez pas ? répondit en premier Kagami, c'est l'anniversaire de Kuroko !

- QUOI ?!

Le jeune homme ne parlait pas beaucoup de lui – excepté, visiblement, à sa lumière – donc forcément, personne n'avait été mis au courant. Après s'être fait engueuler et souhaiter maintes et maintes fois un bon anniversaire, la coach de Seirin lança d'une voix forte qu'ils allaient célébrer ça.

Kuroko lui fit remarquer qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment besoin de cela, mais elle était déjà occupée à faire les yeux doux à Hyûga pour qu'il accepte. Toute l'équipe parlait bruyamment, et au final, personne n'arrivait à rien... jusqu'au moment où Hyûga lança un « Fermez-la ! » qui ramena le silence dans la salle.

- Bien, tout le monde ! En fin d'après-midi, nous ferons la fête dans le gymnase ! Venez me voir à tour de rôle, je vous dirai ce que vous avez à faire pour préparer la fête d'anniversaire de Kuroko-kun ! s'exclama énergiquement la seule fille de la salle. Les lycéens s'exécutèrent,

Mitobe et Kagami furent assignés, sans grand étonnement, aux cuisines, Koganei et Izuki, à l'achat des accessoires tels les ballons ou les confettis, Furihata, Kawahara et Fukuda à l'achat de la nourriture. Hyûga superviserait la fête avec Riko, et Teppei et Tsuchida s'occuperaient de la décoration de la salle choisie, en l'occurrence, le gymnase.

Tout cela était bien beau, mais Kuroko n'avait aucun rôle là-dedans. Voyant son ombre quelque peu désœuvrée, Kagami s'approcha de lui et lui ébouriffa les cheveux tellement tendrement que le bleuté prit cela pour une caresse. Il se retourna vers sa lumière, ses grands yeux bleus se plongeant au plus profond des orbes bordeaux de l'autre.

- En attendant que les provisions arrivent, toi et moi, est-ce que ça te dit qu'on sorte ensemble ?

Kagami se rendit tout à coup compte du double-sens que sa phrase impliquait, et, rougissant, il marmonna quelque chose comme « 'Pas ce que tu crois... pas dans ce sens-là ». Kuroko se retint de dire qu'il dirait volontiers oui aux deux sens de la phrase, et acquiesça juste, un sourire faisait doucement son apparition sur son visage pâle.

**~ TaiTe ~**

Les deux lycéens se rendirent, presque inconsciemment, au terrain de basket le plus proche : c'était celui où ils avaient joué la première fois l'un contre l'autre, celui où ils s'étaient « réconciliés » et où leurs tout premiers sentiments, mélange profond de respect et d'amitié, étaient nés. Ce terrain était vraiment spécial pour eux.

Ils jouèrent en un-contre-un, jusqu'à que Kuroko s'allonge sur le terrain, épuisé. Kagami vint s'allonger à ses côtés, ou, plus précisément, il vint s'allonger sur le ventre de façon à ce que leurs corps soient alignés dans une ligne verticale, puis lui passa sa bouteille d'eau. Il ne vit pas Kuroko rougir alors qu'il portait à ses lèvres le goulot encore empreint de sa salive de son possesseur.

« Un baiser indirect avec Kagami-kun... »

- On devrait y aller, histoire d'avoir le temps de se doucher avant d'assister à la fête, déclara tout à coup Kagami.

Ce disant, il avait penché son visage vers celui de Kuroko. Étant donné leur position, leurs visages étaient à l'envers l'un de l'autre, mais, s'il le fallait, ils pourraient tout de même s'emb... Le bleuté chassa cette pensée de son esprit. Il faisait une véritable fixation sur son coéquipier, aujourd'hui.

Mais, bizarrement, l'idée d'un baiser semblait aussi avoir traversé l'esprit de Kagami, vu la façon dont leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent de plus en plus... jusqu'à qu'ils entendent quelqu'un crier leurs noms. Taiga hésita, il restait si peu de distance entre leurs deux bouches... et les mains de Tetsuya s'étaient si bien posé à l'arrière de ses cheveux... Finalement, le rouge ferma les yeux et embrassa son ombre, pressant simplement ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Le rouge leur monta tous les deux aux joues le temps d'apprécier leur premier baiser, et stagna même un peu après. Les deux premières années se relevèrent, et ramassèrent leurs affaires sans dire un mot. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, ils ne sortaient absolument pas ensemble. Ils avaient tenté chacun de leur côté des approches qui s'étaient soldées par des échecs, jusqu'à ce doux premier baiser. Fous amoureux l'un de l'autre, ils l'étaient, et bon sang, ce n'était pas si difficile de l'avouer !

- Kagami-kun, osa enfin murmurer Kuroko alors qu'ils prenaient leurs sacs.

- O-oui ?

- Merci d'avoir fait le premier pas.

Comprenant le sous-entendu de la phrase, le plus grand rougit à nouveau.

- … De rien...

Kuroko se rapprocha de lui, et lui prit la main. Collé au torse de sa lumière, il se mit sur la pointe des pieds et le fixa gentiment, formulant ainsi une demande muette. Kagami, impuissant, se pencha, et pressa pour la deuxième fois de la soirée sa bouche sur celle de son ombre.

**~ TaiTe ~**

- Ah, vous voilà ! Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris autant de temps ? s'exclama Riko, surprise de les voir rentrer deux heures après qu'ils soient partis, en compagnie de Koganei qui était allé les chercher.

- Euh... on a fait diverses choses, expliqua maladroitement Kagami.

La coach leva un sourcil, mais, sans plus se poser de questions, envoya Kagami aux cuisines du lycée – ils avaient eu l'exceptionnelle autorisation du proviseur de les emprunter, étant donné leur bon comportement depuis un bout de temps. Kuroko le suivit du regard, déçu. Mais le clin d'oeil qui lui fit son à présent petit ami le rassura et le fit rougir. C'est sûr qu'après avoir passé la précédente demi-heure à s'embrasser timidement et maladroitement, Kuroko avait envie de continuer afin de pouvoir parfaitement embrasser son copain.

Il décida donc de traîner par ci par là, voir si on n'avait pas besoin de son aide. Mais malheureusement, tout le monde était occupé et n'avait vraisemblablement pas besoin de lui. En fait, vu que c'était sa fête, ils voulaient tout faire par eux-mêmes de telle sorte qu'après, il n'ait plus qu'à apprécier sans s'être fatigué.

« J'ai envie de passer un moment avec Kagami-kun... »

Son téléphone portable sonna tout à coup, le faisait sursauter. Il appuya sur un bouton pour décrocher, et sortit du gymnase pour parler avec son interlocuteur.

- Allô ?

- Tetsuya.

- Akashi-kun ?

- Hm. Tu es -cordialement- invité à une fête en l'honneur de ton anniversaire. Nous serons tous là, alors ne traîne pas sur la route.

- …

Kuroko se tourna vers les portes d'entrée du gymnase de Seirin. Tout le monde s'activait, un sourire aux lèvres, riant et blaguant, dans la bonne humeur. Il lui semblait que toute la chaleur et la générosité de son équipe lui parvenait alors qu'il était dehors. Un sourire tendre sur les lèvres, le joueur fantôme répondit à son ex-capitaine.

- Désolé, Akashi-kun, mais... je suis déjà pris. J'apprécie l'attention, mais je ne peux pas venir. Au revoir.

Sans attendre de réponse, Kuroko raccrocha. Il se sentait plus libre, étrangement.

Certes, raccrocher au nez d'Akashi et donc lui désobéir n'était pas l'idée la plus brillante qu'il ait eu, mais il se sentait tellement à sa place avec Seirin qu'il n'avait pas envie de les quitter pour ne serait-ce qu'une soirée en compagnie des anciens membres de la Génération Miracle. Certes, ce n'était pas gentil pour ces derniers : s'ils avaient vraiment, comme Akashi lui avait dit, préparé quelque chose pour son anniversaire, ce n'était pas poli de ne pas y aller. Mais ce n'était pas dans ses cordes d'être dans deux endroits à la fois, et il ne se sentait pas de partager sa soirée. Non, c'était décidé, il resterait avec Seirin... et Kagami.

De son côté, Akashi fixait son portable, silencieux. Ç'avait beau être Tetsuya ou n'importe quel membre de l'ex-team de Teikô, il détestait, pour ne pas dire haïssait qu'on ne lui obéisse pas. Bon, à vrai dire, la Génération Miracle n'avait encore rien préparé, mais s'il les contactait rapidement, ils auraient pu faire quelque chose... mais puisque Tetsuya ne semblait pas d'humeur à les voir, tant pis. C'était vexant.

**~ TaiTe ~**

Kaijô

- Sempaiiiiiis !

Kasamatsu se boucha les oreilles. Comment est-ce que Kise faisait pour avoir une voix aussi stridente ? À ses côtés, Hayakawa avait une voix encore plus forte, et Moriyama discutait tranquillement avec Kobori. Le reste des joueurs de Kaijô quittaient le gymnase, et le coach venait de partir. Un tic nerveux sur la tempe, le capitaine hurla sans s'en rendre compte.

- VOS GUEULES !

Il y eut un grand silence.

- Yukiocchi ? demanda Kise, ça ne va pas ?

Une aura meurtrière se fit soudain ressentir, et Kise eut l'impression que pour une fois, il aurait dû se taire. Les membres du cinq majeur s'esquivèrent dans les douches, après que leur capitaine se soit calmé – sans frapper quelqu'un, chose rare.

Kise, après s'être déshabillé, rejoignit Kasamatsu dans sa cabine de douche. Il colla son torse au dos du brun, et l'embrassa sur la nuque. Le jeune homme ne se retourna pas, pourtant. Les mains du blond descendirent lentement sur le corps de son petit ami, passant sensuellement du dos aux hanches.

- Arrête, souffla Yukio.

- Pas envie, répondit Ryôta dans une voix languissante.

- Ryô, pas ici.

- …

Le mannequin arrêta sa douce torture, visiblement convaincu. Il fit néanmoins se retourner son aîné afin de l'embrasser passionnément, tout en continuant ses caresses. Les deux garçons étaient plutôt bien, serrés ainsi l'un à l'autre sous une douche tiède, à s'embrasser et se toucher... La voix de Moriyama les ramena à la réalité. Ils s'interrompirent pour mieux entendre, même si les mains de Kasamatsu enroulés autour de la nuque de Kise et remontant pour aller se perdre dans ses mèches blondes et celles de ce dernier autour de la taille du plus petit ne faisaient rien pour les faire gagner en concentration.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? cria enfin Kasamatsu.

- Kise, ton téléphone ! répondit Moriyama.

- Et merde, marmonna le blond. Il attrapa sa serviette qu'il noua autour de sa taille, et après un long et dernier baiser, sortit de la cabine de douche.

- Désolé de vous déranger alors que vous êtes si bien occupés, commenta Moriyama avec un sourire malicieux.

- Moriyama-sempai ! couina Kise.

- Je dis ça, je dis rien, Hiroshi et Mitsuhiro sont toujours sous la douche.

Cette déclaration sous-entendait parfaitement que les deux concernés étaient en train de faire ce que Kise et Kasamatsu eux-mêmes avaient fait, alors le mannequin se contenta de rougir et de décrocher.

- Allô... ?

- Kise-kun ?

- Kurokocchi ?

**~ TaiTe ~**

Shûtoku

- Shin-chan, tu as prévu quelque chose ce soir ?

Pas de réponse.

- Shin-chan ?

Toujours rien.

- SHIIIIIIIIIIIN-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAN !

- Takao, ferme-la ! fut la seule réponse qui lui parvint alors qu'il enfilait son Tee-shirt.

- Mais, Miyaji-sempai, Sh-

- Il est sorti dehors pour téléphoner ! répondit le blond, que les cris de son kôhai -entre autres-avaient passablement énervé.

- Eeh...

- Oi, Kiyoshi, Takao, Kimura ! Sortez des vestiaires maintenant, je dois fermer ! fit tout à coup la voix de leur capitaine.

Les deux troisièmes années ainsi que leur rookie firent comme leur capitaine leur avait dit, et tous les quatre se retrouvèrent devant le gymnase. Miyaji attendait visiblement Ootsubo, tandis que Kimura commençait à partir. C'est alors que Midorima fit son apparition, téléphone portable dans une main, cadenas dans l'autre – son _lucky item_ du jour – et le sac en bandoulière.

- Est-ce que vous avez quelque chose de prévu ce soir ? leur demanda alors le shooting guard.

**~ TaiTe ~**

Tôô

Imayoshi soupira. Ç'avait beau être la fin de l'entraînement d'aujourd'hui, tous ses joueurs étaient dissipés comme ce n'était pas permis. Entre Wakamatsu qui gueulait -c'était vraiment le terme approprié- sur Aomine, Aomine lui-même qui distrayait Momoi en lui murmurant des choses à l'oreille, Susa qui n'en avait rien à cirer, le tout sur fond sonore d'un Sakurai s'excusant, c'était rude pour les nerfs. Des fois, il se disait qu'il n'y avait que lui de sensé, mais son tempérament machiavélique lui prouvait le contraire, donc bon... Le temps d'aller prendre une douche fit cesser les disputes un moment, mais une fois que tous sortirent pour rentrer chez eux, ça recommença.

Aomine ignorait comme il le pouvait Wakamatsu afin de se concentrer sur sa petite amie lorsque tout à coup, le téléphone de celle-ci sonna. Elle le repoussa donc afin de se concentrer sur son appel, ce qui le mit en rogne. L'identité de celui qui l'appelait le fit néanmoins prêter attention à la conversation téléphonique.

- Ki-chan ! Comment vas-tu ?

L'autre répondit, et, pour le plus grand malheur des oreilles de ceux qui étaient non loin, le volume sonore augmenta sensiblement.

- L'anniversaire de Tetsu-kun ? Hm, oui, bien sûr. Ils font une fête à Seirin ?! La chance... !

Et là, Momoi poussa un nouveau cri de joie qui fit se boucher les oreilles aux garçons.

- On est invités ?! Youpiiiiiii !

- Satsuki ! Baisse d'un ton, bon sang ! la réprimanda Aomine par derrière.

- Merci beaucoup de l'info Ki-chan ! A tout de suite !

Momoi raccrocha et se jeta sur son petit ami, un grand sourire aux lèvre.

- Dai-chan ! On y va, on y va, on y va, pas vrai !?

Le concerné fut obligé de la rattraper en la serrant à la taille, et poussa un soupir.

- Bien sûr qu'on y va. C'est pour Tetsu, après tout.

Ce disant, il avait eu un léger sourire sur les lèvres, ce que Satsuki ne manqua pas de remarquer. L'ex-as et l'ex-manager de la Génération Miracle s'embrassèrent amoureusement, jusqu'à qu'un raclement de gorge les fassent revenir sur Terre.

- On dérange, peut-être ? fit Susa.

- Ouais, rétorqua Aomine, blasé.

- Vous voulez venir, Imayoshi-kun, Susa-kun, Wakamatsu-kun, Sakurai-kun ? coupa Momoi sans écouter les vives protestations de son copain.

**~ TaiTe ~**

Yôsen

- Muro-chin ?

- Qu'y a t-il, Atsuchi ?

- Mido-chin vient de m'appeler. Ils font une fête à Seirin pour l'anniversaire de Kuro-chin.

- … Tu veux y aller ?

- Mido-chin a parlé de gâteaux.

**~ TaiTe ~**

Seirin

Kagami revenait des cuisines du lycée, un tablier toujours accroché sur lui, fatigué. Ils avaient dû cuisiner tellement de plats et de gâteaux qu'il se sentait épuisé. En plus, rester debout autant de temps lui avait donné mal au dos. Tout ce dont il rêvait était dans l'immédiat une chaise, pour pouvoir s'y poser. Alors qu'il atteignait la porte du gymnase, il remarqua Kuroko dans le couloir. Son expression faciale s'attendrit, et il rejoignit son petit ami.

- Kagami-kun, sourit le bleuté.

- Yo. Tu t'es pas trop ennuyé ?

- J'ai appelé certaines personnes, répondit son amoureux sans plus donner de détails. Kagami ne posa d'ailleurs pas plus de questions et l'attira à lui dans un câlin. Kuoko se blottit contre son torse sans hésitation. Ils en étaient à s'embrasser lentement, approfondissant de plus en plus leur baiser lorsque Riko les appela.

- Je t'aime, se murmurèrent-ils d'une même voix sans même le faire exprès.

**~ TaiTe ~**

Le gymnase n'avait pas été décoré partout, car les lycéens avaient dû partager l'argent qu'ils avaient entre les décos et la nourriture, mais il s'en dégageait tout de même une ambiance chaleureuse. Au milieu, il y a avait des tables recouvertes avec des nappes blanches bon marché. Des bols de gâteaux apéros en tous genres étaient dispersés, tout comme les boissons. N'oublions pas les gobelets, sans quoi ç'aurait été embêtant de boire, et quelques mets salés concoctés par les chefs Kagami et Mitobe. Tous les membres de Seirin – et même Nigô – s'étaient rassemblés autour des tables, prêts à attaquer, lorsque des voix retentirent dehors. Les portes du gymnase s'ouvrirent pour laisser place à tellement de personnes que les lycéens se demandèrent ce qu'il se passait.

- Ah, on dirait que tout le monde est venu, commenta Kuroko.

- C'est toi qui les as invités ?! s'écria Riko.

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Kuroko, tu es sûr qu'on aura assez de... commença Hyûga avant d'être interrompu.

- Place ? Oui.

- Non, je parlais pas de la place !

Trop tard. C'est ainsi que les équipes de Seirin, Kaijô, Shutokû, Tôô et même, étrangement, Seisan, ainsi que Rakuzan se retrouvèrent mélangées. Il n'y avait que l'équipe de Yôsen qui n'était pas au complet, avec pour seuls représentants Murasakibara et Himuro.

Alors là, c'était le bordel assuré. Autant de lycéens au tempéraments pas toujours très contrôlés ensemble dans un seul gymnase, ça sentait presque la catastrophe. Bon, ils n'étaient pas si nombreux que ça, juste une trentaine, mais la Génération Miracle au complet avec leurs partenaires et leurs équipes, ça comptait comme le double.

Chacun des membres de la GM vient d'ailleurs souhaiter à Kuroko un bon anniversaire : Momoi lui sauta dessus pour lui faire un chaleureux câlin, Aomine murmura juste un « Bon anniversaire Tetsu », Kise lui fit lui aussi un câlin et son « Kurokocchiiiiii » fut entendu de tous, Midorima déclara un « Ne crois pas que je sois là pour te souhaiter un bon anniversaire ou quelque chose de ce genre » des plus tsunderiens, Murasakibara lui tapota la tête, et enfin, Akashi lui ordonna -en jouant avec des ciseaux- de ne plus jamais lui raccrocher au nez ainsi avant de lui souhaiter à son tour un joyeux anniversaire.

Pour être joyeux, cet anniversaire l'était. Il y avait énormément d'animation de part et d'autre, car de petits groupes s'étaient formés selon les affinités et ne cessaient de changer. Par exemple, il y avait tout un rassemblement de point guard, composé d'Izuki, Furihata -de Seirin- Kasamatsu, Imayoshi, Koaku, ainsi que de Takao et Akashi. Inutile de préciser que l'ambiance de ce groupe-ci était impressionnante.

Côté shooting guard, on trouvait Hyûga, Midorima, Moriyama, Hosoda, Sakurai et Himuro. Ici, l'atmosphère était un peu plus détendue, mais quand même bruyante.

Il n'y avait pas de « rassemblement » pour les postes de power forward, small forward et center, tout simplement parce que les joueurs jouant à ces postes étaient occupés ailleurs. Par exemple, Kagami était en train de se disputer avec Aomine. Miyaji était quant à lui en train de se disputer sans que l'on ne sache comment c'était arrivé avec Wakamatsu, et Ootsubo essayait de le calmer. Kise parlait avec animation avec le Furihata de Seisan, tandis que le trio de Kaijô bavardait avec celui de Seirin.

À comprendre par là qu'Izuki découvrait en Moriyama quelqu'un qui comprenait ses blagues, Koganei et Hayakawa étaient sur-bruyants, tandis que Kobori et Mitobe regardaient leurs deux copains un sourire aux lèvres. Du côté de Teppei, il discutait et riait avec ses anciens coéquipiers de collège, maintenant à Rakuzan.

Mais Kuroko, dans tout ça ? Il regardait tout ce petit monde qui s'était réuni pour lui, intentionnellement ou pas, sourire, s'amuser. Lui-même bavardait pour le moment avec Fukuda et Momoi, mais aussi avec Murasakibara qui s'était joint à eux, les bras plein de gâteries.

Enfin, Kagami vint le voir. Momoi sourit, puis les laissa, allant rejoindre son Daiki. Ils n'étaient que tous les deux, tranquilles. Kuroko tira sur le Tee-shirt de son vis-à-vis, l'obligeant ainsi à se baisser. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent doucement, en une innocente caresse, puis se pressèrent un peu plus. Puis, rapidement, leurs langues vinrent s'ajouter au baiser, et ce qui avait commencé avec une grande tendresse était à présent empreint de passion. Ç'avait été un unique baiser, mais ils savaient qu'il ne fallait pas trop s'afficher en public.

Trop occupés à se regarder d'un air presque niais, ils ne remarquèrent pas qu'il y avait deux -innocentes- jeunes filles qui avaient filmé la scène et pris d'innombrables photos, ravies.

- N'empêche, Aida-san, faut le faire de caser les mecs de son équipe pour en faire son business yaoiste... tu n'as pas honte ? gloussa Hosoda.

- Ils se sont casés ensemble tout seuls ! protesta Riko, souriante avant de reprendre, Et puis, je ne veux pas dire, mais tu regardais toi aussi ! Et excuse-moi, mais je ne prends pas de photos de mon ami d'enfance et délire sur sa relation avec son copain, moi !

- Ryô-chan est un cas à part ! insista à son tour la brune. Franchement, il serait dans un manga, on le répertorierait direct dans la catégorie bishônens ! Et je te laisse imaginer ce que font deux bishôs ensemble...

Oui, deux yaoistes en pleine action...

- Hosoda-chan ! Je croyais que tu arrêterais !

Oops, trouvées. Hosoda se retourna vers le garçon qui l'avait appelé. Furihata Kiyoshi.

- Arrêter quoi, Furihata-kun ? demanda t-elle alors avec son air le plus innocent.

- ...

- Je n'arrêterai jamais, fit-elle finalement, mais disons que je peux prendre des pauses.

La brunette de Seisan acheva sa phrase avec un clin d'œil, ce qui fit rougir son copain. Elle vint jusqu'à lui et posa un baiser sur ses lèvres, puis tous deux s'éloignèrent.

- En fait, tu étais juste jaloux que je ne passe pas de temps avec toi, hm ?

- Hosoda-chan, tu t'imagines encore des choses...

Riko, riant de voir la première année convaincre ainsi son petit ami, se dirigea tout à coup vers les cuisines, suivie par un Nigô curieux. Une fois dedans, elle demanda aux personnes qui s'y trouvait si tout était prêt. Les garçons acquiescèrent.

Soudainement, la lumière du gymnase s'éteignit, et un gros gâteau de trois étages apparut sur la table. Apparaître n'est pas vraiment le mot, disons plutôt que les garçons de Seirin s'y étaient mis à plusieurs pour l'apporter. Sur le dernier étage, il y avait les bougies, en nombre qui correspondait à l'âge qu'il venait d'atteindre, et une inscription en sucre glace, qui disait « Joyeux anniversaire, Kuroko ! ».

- Tu ferais mieux d'apprécier, on s'est donné du mal pour le faire, commenta Kagami, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire, malgré tout.

- Merci beaucoup, fit alors Kuroko, s'inclinant.

Ce que firent ensuite les autre personnes le fit sursauter : ils lui souhaitèrent tous un bon anniversaire dans un seul et même ensemble, qui résonna dans le gymnase.

Après de multiples remerciements, Kagami fut désigné pour aller couper le gâteau. Il y eut largement assez de parts, vu la taille imposante du gâteau. Le rouge avait d'ailleurs donné à son copain la plus grosse part, lui intimant qu'il lui fallait manger plus.

**~ TaiTe ~**

La dégustation du gâteau marqua en quelque sorte la fin de la soirée, et, après avoir aidé à ranger, la plupart des lycéens rentrèrent chez eux. Mais il y en avait un qui avait eu une idée.

C'est ainsi qu'une petite dizaine de personnes se retrouva sur le terrain de basket où Kagami et Kuroko avaient échangé leur premier baiser il y a peu. Deux équipes furent formées - Kagami, Kuroko, Hosoda, Kise et Takao contre Aomine, Kasamatsu, Midorima, Teppei et Furihata (de Seisan, celui de Seirin étant rentré chez lui) - et ce furent d'épiques matchs qui furent joués, dans la rigolade et la bonne humeur. Même si le fait qu'au bout de six matchs chacune des équipes ait gagné trois fois ne convenait pas à Aomine et Kagami qui voulaient vraiment se départager, tout cela resta amical. Momoi, venue pour encourager, avait bien ri avec eux.

Enfin, il devait être dix heures et demie passées lorsque les joueurs rentrèrent chez eux, pour la plupart en duo Midorima et Takao, Kasamatsu et Kise, Hosoda et Furihata, Aomine et Momoi et enfin Kagami et Kuroko. Teppei était quand à lui rentré seul.

- Tu veux rester à mon appart' cette nuit ?

- Kagami-kun, je ne te savais pas aussi entreprenant...

- … HEY ! Je-je ne l'ai pas dit dans ce sens-

- Je reste. Même si ça implique certaines activités...

- Mais putain Kuroko, arrête de faire comme si je sous-entendais des trucs !

**~ TaiTe ~**

Le rouquin ne sous-entendait peut-être rien au départ, mais le fait est qu'à présent, ils étaient enlacés sur le balcon à se rouler des pelles, sous le regard conciliant de la lune et des étoiles. Les mains de Kuroko passaient des épaules de Taiga à ses cheveux, tandis que celle de ce dernier retraçaient inlassablement les os du dos du plus petit.

Après un baiser particulièrement asphyxiant, tous deux reprenaient leurs respirations, lentement. Ils réalisaient un peu plus, à chaque nouvelle seconde, que ce qui se passait entre eux était réel, mais c'était si agréable que cela ressemblait plus à rêve qu'à la réalité.

Les deux amoureux avaient passé un petit bout de temps à se regarder dans les yeux, et le froid les ramena brusquement à la réalité.

- Ça te dit qu'on passe dans ma chambre ? souffla l'américo-japonais.

Après, ce fut un peu flou. Kuroko se souvint avoir fermé les yeux, et quand il redevint maître de lui-même, il était sous Kagami, à moitié nu.

**~ TaiTe ~**

Son rouquin déposa une multitude de baisers dans son cou, le faisant frissonner. Il passa par la suite aux légers mordillements, et laissa au mois trois suçons bien visibles sur le pâle cou du plus petit.

Alors qu'il s'attaquait à son torse, et plus précisément, se concentrait sur ses tétons, Kuroko se sentit un peu embêté d'être le seul à recevoir un tel plaisir. Mais cette pensée avait beau se manifester, le traitement de son petit ami était tel qu'il ne trouvait pas un instant pour lui en faire part.

Le joueur fantôme s'entendit gémir lorsque sa lumière en vint à lui mordre le ventre. Il ne se savait pas capables de tels sons. Il profita d'ailleurs du fait que Kagami s'arrête un instant pour reprendre sa respiration pour l'interpeller.

- Ka-kagami-kun, ce n'est pas juste...

- De quoi ?

- Je suis le seul à... à...

Taiga le trouva à cet instant adorable, d'être incapable de prononcer ces mots-là. Il remonta alors jusqu'au visage de son ombre, et lui lécha les lèvres, joueur.

- Ça m'excite au moins autant que toi de faire ça, tu sais ?

Et là, ce qu'il vit faillir le faire jouir : Kuroko détournant le regard, rougissant -sans doute de honte et de plaisir. Le plus grand sourit tendrement, puis redescendit. Son bleuté se redressa sur les oreillers.

- Kagami-kun, tu ne...

- Taiga.

- Pardon ?

- Appelle moi par mon prénom, sinon je ne t'écouterai pas.

- Ka... T-Taiga-kun, je...

Kuroko sursauta à ce moment et plaqua l'une de ses mains sur sa bouche pour se retenir de crier : la langue de Kagami jouant dans son nombril était assez inattendue, et ça le rendait fou.

- J'ai dit Taiga, mon cœur, pas Taiga-kun, chuchota Kagami en remontant à nouveau pour l'embrasser longuement. Le bleuté répondit au baiser, tâchant de se concentrer sur ce baiser plutôt que sur la main qui était en train de faire descendre son bas le long de ses jambes.

L'instant d'après, ils étaient tous les deux nus; Kuroko plaqué contre le lit, haletant, et Kagami à quatre pattes au dessus de lui, tout aussi haletant.

- Tetsuya – le susnommé frissonna de plaisir à l'entente de son prénom dit si sensuellement – est-ce que... est-ce que tu veux qu'on continue ?

Le jeune homme couché sur le lit passa ses mains derrière la nuque de celui qui le surplombait, l'attira à lui, et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres.

- Oui, je veux qu'on continue...

Kagami gémit dans sa bouche, non seulement à cause de leurs baisers, mais à cause de leurs corps, recouverts d'une fiche couche de sueur, qui se pressaient l'un contre l'autre, comme s'ils voulaient ne faire qu'un.

Le roux se retira un instant de son futur amant, le temps de prendre un tube dans l'un des tiroirs d'un commode. Se replaçant un instant sur Kuroko pour le câliner, il demanda entre deux baisers.

- Au dessus ou en dessous ?

- Hmm ? gémit son copain.

- Je te demande si tu préfères être au dessus ou en dessous.

- Kagami-kun, fit tout à coup Tetsuya, très sérieux, interrompant même leur baiser.

- Taiga, j'ai dit, rétorqua le roux.

- Taiga, dans ce cas... la façon dont tu m'as posé cette question, c'est...

- C'est ? … Je ne vois pas d'où tu veux en venir.

- … Est-ce que c'est ta première fois ? osa enfin demander le plus petit avec appréhension.

- Ah, fit simplement son vis-à-vis, comprenant. Oui, c'est ma première fois. Je ne connais que la théorie, entre mecs.

- … Je suis soulagé...

- Tu sais que t'es super mignon, à être jaloux comme ça ?

- Ce... ce n'est pas de la jalousie !

- À d'autres. Sinon, c'est aussi ta première fois, Tetsuya ?

Le jeune homme d'en dessous acquiesça.

Il y eut un nouveau baiser langoureux d'échangé, puis Kagami reposa sa question.

- T'as toujours pas répondu, tu veux être en dessous ou au dessus ?

- …

- Tetsuya, ce n'est pas en rougissant que tu me donneras ta réponse.

- Taiga, c'est hyper gênant comme question...

- Eeh... bon, je sais comment on va faire.

Le plus grand se redressa sur ses genoux, et attira son petit ami contre lui, entre ses jambes. Il comprit un peu trop tard que c'était une mauvaise idée : Kuroko avait complètement perdu son habituel visage impassible, et ses yeux remplis de désir et de luxure ne faisaient rien pour calmer ses ardeurs. Son érection se frottant sans faire exprès contre celle de l'autre, Taiga manqua de pousser un petit cri.

Il reprit le petit tube de lubrifiant, l'ouvrit et en enduit ses doigts. Le joueur fantôme le regarda faire, silencieux. Puis, d'une main, le roux fit finalement se rallonger Kuroko tandis que l'autre partait à la recherche de son entrée. Une fois trouvée, il y introduit un doigt.

Son amant se figea : ce n'était pas vraiment désagréable mais plutôt... dérangeant et étrange, comme sensation. Le power forward se pencha pour l'embrasser, espérant ainsi le distraire.

- Détends-toi... tu auras forcément mal, mais il faut que tu te détendes, sinon ça sera pire.

- Plus facile à dire... nnh... qu'à faire...

Le rouquin l'embrassa alors passionnément, tout le temps qu'il mit à le préparer. Une fois que trois doigts pouvaient rentrer, Kagami cessa.

Puis il inversa leurs positions : il se coucha dos au matelas, avec Kuroko au dessus de lui.

- On y va, murmura t-il, tenant son vis-à-vis par les hanches.

Le bleuté prit une grande inspiration, puis s'enfonça sur la virilité gonflée de l'homme qu'il aimait.

Il le regretta presque aussitôt. Il avait l'horrible impression que son corps se déchirait, et il n'avait qu'une envie, celle de se retirer. Mais Kagami le retint, lui soufflant qu'il fallait qu'il reste ainsi un instant, afin que son corps s'habitue.

Tâchant de penser à autre chose, Kuroko laissa couler sur ses joues ses larmes silencieuses pendant que Kagami respirait profondément sous lui.

- Bouge quand tu veux, lui intima le roux, un sourire plein de confiance étirant ses lèvres.

Tetsuya compta jusqu'à dix dans sa tête, et entama le premier mouvement d'une série de va-et-vient. Taiga, en dessous, se cambra, faisant sans même y penser décoller son dos du lit.

À partir de là, la sensation douloureuse mua doucement vers un début de plaisir. En plus, Kagami avait commencé à toucher son érection abandonnée au rythme de leurs ébats, ce qui lui donnait encore plus envie de donner du plaisir au rouquin. Au bout d'un temps, Kuroko sentit que son corps n'allait pas tarder à atteindre ses limites.

- Tai-Taiga, je...

- Hm... moi aussi... on... ahh... essaye ensemble ?

Ce fut néanmoins l'ombre qui vint en premier, sa semence éclaboussant le torse de son amant, tandis que ce dernier jouissait en Kuroko. Les deux adolescents eurent beau essayer de retenir leurs cris, il n'en fit rien, et c'est en criant le nom l'un de l'autre qu'ils atteignirent leurs orgasmes.

Celui qui avait alors été au-dessus s'écroula sur son petit ami, sans même se soucier du fait qu'ils soient un peu salis, preuve de leurs ébats intenses.

- Taiga, je t'aime...

- Moi aussi...

Kagami, serrant alors son Kuroko contre lui, jeta un coup d'oeil à son réveil. Il indiquait onze heures quarante-cinq.

- Tetsuya.

- Oui ?

- Joyeux anniversaire.

- Merci... c'est le meilleur que j'ai jamais eu.

- Content de l'apprendre. On va se doucher ?

- Oui.

Se relevant tout en s'embrassant, les deux garçons allèrent à la salle de bain avant de revenir dans le lit s'endormir l'un dans les bras de l'autre, heureux, et, surtout, amoureux.

_Fin._

* * *

Ce monstrueux one-shot est aussi long que mon dernier chapitre de Bleach... mais la principale différence est que celui-là, j'ai mis à peine une semaine à le taper, et le chapitre, j'ai mis 5 mois. Bon.

Cessons là ces bavardages inutiles ! En bref, j'espère que ça vous a plus ^o^ Personnellement, je suis assez contente du résultat. Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais je n'ai pas précisé l'âge de Kuroko. Parce que je me suis dit : si l'année prochaine je veux réécrire quelque chose là-dessus, je serais embêtée. Mais bon, après tout, c'est un personnage de manga, il vieillit pas comme nous ! xD

Aussi, ce one-shot tient non seulement lieu de one-shot KagaKuro, mais aussi de cadeaux d'anniversaires pour deux personnes - qui ne sont pas inscrites sur ce site je pense mais qu'importe - : Wi-chan (même si c'était le 24 Janvier, mais bon, comme ton couple préféré c'est KagaKuro, c'est parfait :D) et Bren' (20 Janvier - désolée, à l'origine ça ne devait pas être ça ton cadeau, mais l'autre cadeau j'ai du mal à le finir, alors voilà...)

A bientôt pour d'autres fanfics !


End file.
